


you spin me round and round and round (let me off the ride)

by PlunnyBait13



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Filipino! Ron, Gen, Time Loop, and i will have Slime Gang Content, because im Ron kin, mark my worms, not actually sure if i have a plot to this, this is pure self-indulgence, will add characters as they appear, you will pry Filipino Ron from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13
Summary: Somehow, Ron remembers the resets.It goes just as well as you'd hope, for someone stuck underground with a friend and a stranger.





	you spin me round and round and round (let me off the ride)

**Author's Note:**

> i wont put translations if i put the eng equivalent right after, bdqwbdu  
also!! ...actually i forgot, i'll edit this when i remember

Ron wakes up.

It's cold. 

He sees  _ greenblack _ and  _ violetorange _ blobs swirling in his vision. One of them seemed familiar. 

Then his world fades back to black. 

* * *

He fiddles with the battery still inside the pocket of his jacket, cheeks pressing against the glass of their confinement. His tears had long since dried when he finally got the fear out of his system.  _ Salamat at _ he's the first one to wake up because he definitely did not want to be crying when he comes to, and end up causing a chain reaction.

Idly, Ron taps his forehead against the glass again. And repeats. Being in here was so  _ boooring! _ He actually  _ wanted to go to school today! _ He had been so excited to see Ozzy's reaction once he realized  _ who _ exactly swiped Destructotron's power source from him but  _ noooo, _ Miss _ Blackout with a Bun _ went and knocked him out just as soon as he got out of the bathroom stall.

He didn't even get to wash his hands.  _ Hmph _ .

(Oz was rubbing off on him.  _ Bleurgh _ .)

He turns to others in here with him (his head was beginning to hurt) and pulls out his hands from his kangaroo pocket, reaching out to  _ maybe  _ shake Mads awake, or maybe he could even wake that other girl in violet, too. At least then, he could have  _ someone _ to talk to.

That is, until glowing blue eyes peered at him in the darkness outside of the glass and he jumped.

He cursed inwardly in his native language, hiding a shudder at the thought of his mother finding out that he knew swear words in the back of his mind. His hands find their way back into his kangaroo pocket and he kicks the metal ground with a pout. 

"Heeeyy, Pen-pen," he greets slowly as his eyes dart all over the place, testing the waters. " _ 'musta?  _ How's it going?"

She doesn't respond.

After deeming it safe enough to get close, Ron presses himself against the glass to be able to catch a better glimpse at what exactly the Principal's daughter was doing in this cold, dingy, possibly underground maybe laboratory. 

He couldn't see very well, the dark expanse of the room giving him very little light to work with. But he could vaguely see the outlines of what seemed like wires sticking out from behind the blond girl. With the blank, glowing eyes and the ever-present smile currently stuck to her face, Ron wonders if Penny were really human at all. It would explain the blackouts. And well, the wires and eyes too, he guesses. 

There was a small LED light flashing behind her and Ron bangs his head against the glass again. Fists clenched tight, he hits against the invisible wall that held him prisoner with shaky breaths. 

He can't make sense of any of this! 

He wants someone to talk to. 

He wants to get out of here. 

He wants… _ he wants to go home- _

"Nngh…"

_ Maddie!  _

Ron whips his head behind him, rubbing his eyes with the too long sleeves of his hoodie and chokes back a sob. 

She pulls herself up to a sitting position, legs folded over the other, ever the graceful and orderly sight that Oz liked so much. Madison blinks a few times to let herself adjust to the lighting, but not before seeing a red blur come barreling straight into her being with a joyous cry. 

"Maddie! Madster, Mads!  _ Maddiemaddiemaddie- _ "

She instinctively puts her arms around him, returning the tight hug with a smile. She'd know that accented voice anywhere, the nicknames he called her already a dead give away.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" He pulls his face away from her shoulder but his hands don't let go of her sides just yet. His hands were trembling the slightest bit and he hopes Maddie doesn't notice. 

"I'm glad to see you too," she chuckles, cupping the ground before gesturing to her eyes. Ron grins, the familiarity giving him a sense of comfort. "Or I would be, if I had my glasses. Do you know where it is?"

He shakes his head, "No, sorry. I haven't seen them since I woke up."

"Speaking of, where are we?" She gasps, hands over her mouth to further prove her shock and worry. Madison looks around, hoping to find a mess of red specks against the dreary darkness that surrounded them. "Where's Ozzy? Is he-"

His hands start fiddling with the items inside his jacket pocket again, his eyes scanning the room again just to be sure. "Not here," he shrugged, playing with Destructotron's battery. "There's another girl here, though. I don't recognize her."

He turns back to the dark-haired girl with a grin. "And you definitely aren't going to recognize her face anytime soon either, so-"

She puffs her cheek at the remark. "I already told you! Just because I say I'm blind without my glasses doesn't mean I can't see!"

"Isn't blind like, not seeing?" He tilts his head, hand under his chin like he was actually thinking hard about this. 

"It's not literal!"

_ Crack!  _

For a moment, Ron thought that the sound had been their cage breaking. 

'Do I really have  _ that _ hard a head? _ '  _ he wonders, checking the walls where he had banged his head against. Sure, he's been told to be ' _ matigas ang ulo'  _ but that was just an expression!

With a groan, the girl in violet slowly raised her head. Her side ponytail swaying along with her actions until she was able to prop herself against the glass wall behind her. 

"Are you okay?!" Maddie rushes over to her, grasping the other's arm gently. The world around her may just be a mess of shapes and blurs to her, but there was no mistaking the smell and obnoxious color of blood dripping from her palm to the gray, gray floor. 

The other girl stiffens, staring at her bloody palm with wide, shaky eyes. 

"Well," Ron says with an awkward smile. "I guess we know where your glasses are now, Mads."

" _ Ron! _ "

"Glasses?" the maroon-haired girl mutters, and sure enough, just in front of her were the remains of the broken frame and cracked, bloodied lens shards. 

"I broke them," she continues, realization dawning on her face. "I can- I can get you new ones!"

"It's- I mean,  _ I can't really say no to a free pair of glasses… _ " she mumbles, lips pursed. 

Ron took a seat next to the girl, pulling on his sleeves until it covered his right hand. "So, what's your name?"

He gives Madison a look and she gives him the other girl's injured hand. He wipes the blood off with his jacket sleeves, startling ( _ maybe grossing out _ ) the girl beside him and making Madison sigh in exasperation. Ron was always particular about the oddest things. At times he had no problems with getting dirty, and then he would whine and complain about the smallest of things.  _ I have prinsipyos! Principles!  _ He had told them, whereas Ozzy's problems laid clean-cut with just cleanliness-

_ Ozzy.  _

She put a hand over her chest, where her heart was. 

Madison hoped he was okay. 

"I'm Alice," she tells them, watching as Ron pulled out some band-aids that looked similar to the ones on his legs from the pockets of his khaki shorts and stuck some across the cuts on her palm. "And you two?"

"Name's Ron, don't wear it out!" He grins at her, jumping from his crouched position after a job well done. He would have preferred to lick the blood off like he usually did with his own injuries, but contrary to popular belief, he did have  _ some _ social tact. And he’d rather not push the new girl into thinking that he  _ wouldn’t  _ be a good friend. 

Or think he was some kind of blood-loving freak. That too, was not a favorable outcome-nay-first impression.

"And that there's Madster!"

"Madison, my name's Madison, don't listen to him."

"Do you know where we are?" 

"Nope," he answers, crossing his arms and turning his gaze above, "I was kinda hoping you'd know, honestly."

"Oh," is all Alice could say to that, tearing her eyes from her now colorful palm and starts picking up the broken pieces of Madison's glasses to move them where none of them would get cut or wounded by it, the green-wearing girl fussing over the other as she did so.

"I'm forgetting something…" Ron mutters, eyes scrunched up in concentration and right foot tapping in a rhythm. "What was-"

Alice shrieked.

Ron followed her line of sight and-

"Pfft, that's right," he covered his mouth. This was  _ not _ the time to laugh. "Als, that's Penny. A classmate of ours."

Madison perks up at the mention of the blond girl. Ron knew that look. Maddie was a sharp girl, already able to read and she spent all her free time eating up those 'make-your-own-adventure' books or whatever they were called. 

_ What a nerd, _ he thinks and Ron can't deny that's one of the reasons why he wanted her to be his friend. 

"Ron! Was Penny-"

"...she knocked me out is my last memory, yeah."

"I'm assuming it's the same thing for you too, Alice?" 

She shakes her head. "Not really, I was on our playground's slide, and now suddenly," she gestures vaguely to herself and their weird confinement cell. “Voila!”

Madison bites her lip, starry-eyed on the prospect of a mystery. "How intriguing…"

The large door near their containment cell comes alive with a loud whirring noise, and Alice pulls the two down with her fingers to her lips. They both get the message, loud and clear.

_ 'Stay quiet, fake sleep.' _

"Oh, my little Penny!" calls out a vaguely familiar voice and Ron clenches his fists a little bit tighter. "Rise and shine, dear! It's your second day of Kindergarten!"

A soft 'ting'. "Yes, Mommy!"

He opens his eyes the slightest bit to see a rather shocking and obnoxious shade of pink and quickly closes it again. He feels his heartbeat quicken rapidly. 

'Just like when you try to fake  _ Inay  _ when you should be asleep,' he fervently advises to himself, eyes twitching.  _ 'Fake sleep, fake sleep, fake sleep.' _

"Oh, wouldn't want these sweet, little rascals to wake up unattended now," Heels clinking against the metal floor reverberated louder and louder until it felt like their school principal was just in front of them, Ron feels sweat drip down the side of his neck. "-would we?"

The metal indentions were digging into his face but he had to endure it  _ endure it endure it- _

His stomach growls.

_ 'Amp, amp, amp, pakyu bituka ko, pakyu.' _

She pauses for a long time and Ron was sweating bullets, but he really wants to get up, the batteries and prank left-overs inside his pocket were pressing against his body in an uncomfortable way now and aw man, he was really,  _ really hungry and wow, he missed dinner, and it's tomorrow now and  _ ** _I can't believe I missed dinner-_ **

The last thing he remembers was the sound of gas hissing and his head feeling light yet heavy.

'I didn't get to eat Lola's spicy chicken _adobo _last night because of this. _This sucks.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:   
Salamat at he's the first one - ‘salamat’ just means ‘thanks’ but is used here to the effect of ‘thank god he was the first one’  
'matigas ang ulo' - literally means hard-headed, can also mean stubborn or obstreperous  
Inay - Mom  
'Amp, amp, amp, pakyu bituka ko, pakyu.' - ‘amp’ is short for ‘amputa’ which means fuck, the sentence is basically ‘fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck you stomach, fuck you’


End file.
